When Those Blue Eyes Meet
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kata ibuku, jika ada gadis yang menangis karena patah hati, maka sebaiknya beri dia pelukan," kata Deidara dengan nada aneh. Terdengar salah tingkah dan awkward./ DeiIno, high-school setting/ Bacalah fanfict dengan pairing yang sesuai selera anda. Thanks for reading.


When Those Blue Eyes Meet

.

Deidara/Ino

Warnings : Super crack-pairing,high-school setting, maybe OOC.

.

Naruto (c) M.K

[ _evrythings about him make her crazy..._ ]

[_**His Golden Hair**_]

.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Deidara, Yamanaka Ino sedikit membenci rambut pirang sang pemuda. Warna rambut _senpai_-nya itu terasa menyilaukan manik _aquamarine_ putri Yamanaka tersebut.

"Dei-_senpai_ pasti rajin ke salon ya? Hihi, lihat, rambut pirang panjang senpai halus seperti model iklan _shampo_ lhoo."

Seperti biasa, Ino melontarkan 'pujian' kepada kakak kelas yang berada dua tingkat di atasnya.

Deidara tersulut emosi."Jangan mengejek rambutku, un! Ini rambut ala _rocker_ jadul Amerika tahu, un! Keren!"

Ino memasang tampang ingin muntah dan hal ini malah membuat Deidara makin kesal. Dengan gemas ditariknya surai pirang _platinum_ milik Ino yang dikuncir kuda sampai ikat rambutnya terlepas. Rambut sang gadis Yamanaka terurai bebas. Membuat Deidara sedikit tertegun.

"Sialan Dei-_senpai_! Kembalikan ikat rambutku!" Ino berusaha meraih benda kecil di tangan Deidara namun gagal karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

Sejak saat itu, Ino makin membenci Deidara dan rambut pirang emasnya.

[_**His Big Hands**_]

.

"Nggak bisa menyeberang ya, un?"

Yamanaka Ino yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu laju kendaraan yang lalu lalang menoleh saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara familiar.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat," ujar Ino dengan yakin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merutuk karena sudah 10 menit berdiri tanpa ada hasil. Petugas yang biasanya mencatat jalur bus yang lewat hari ini tak datang. Pasalnya, petugas tersebut sering membantu menyebrangkan murid-murid yang hendak menyeberang.

"Ayo, un."

Sepasang mata biru Ino membulat saat dengan paksa Deidara menggenggam tangannya, memberi isyarat pada pengendara untuk memberi kesempatan menyeberang.

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Tangan Deidara besar dan hangat. Gadis itu bahkan tak bisa melihat telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sempurna di genggaman erat sang pemuda. Rasanya, tangannya begitu mungil.

Sampai di ujung jalan, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu melepas genggamannya dan menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Arigatou na_, Dei-_senpai_. Tapi, lain kali jangan asal seret ya!"

Yamanaka Ino mulai berubah jadi gadis _tsundere_.

[_**His Blue Eyes**_]

.

Ino kesal saat kedua sahabat dekatnya, Sakura Haruno dan Karin Uzumaki, mulai mengejek hubungannya dengan Deidara yang semakin hari semakin ambigu.

"Pulang sekolah bersama, ke kantin bersama, ke perpustakaan bersama. Besok ke mana lagi, _ne_, _Pig_?" goda gadis berambut _pink_ dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, _Forehead_! Lagipula, kau tahu kan aku menyukai Gaara?"

"Tapi bagiku, kau lebih nyaman bersama Dei-_senpai_, Ino," celetuk gadis berkacamata yang sedang asyik bermain _game_ di _smartphone_ miliknya.

Ino mendesah frustasi, beranjak dari duduknya dengan sebuah buku di genggamannya. "Aku mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan."

"Cieee, modus. Pasti janjian sama Dei-_senpai_ kan, _Pig_?"

"Bukaaannnn!" teriak Ino yang terdengar samar di telinga Sakura karena sosok pirang itu menjauh perlahan.

.

.

"Dei-_senpai_?" ucap Ino terkejut saat mendapati sebuah kepala pirang emas sedang jongkok di hadapan rak buku khusus cerita fantasi.

Deidara menoleh."Hai, un."

"Namaku Ino, bukan 'un'.Sedang apa _senpai_ di sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari novel titipan Konan, un. Minggir sebentar."

Deidara mencoba meraih sebuah novel yang berada di atas kepala Ino, dengan posisi gadis itu masih berdiri di depan rak sehingga tubuh pemuda itu sedikit menghimpitnya. Begitu tersadar, Deidara bukannya menjauh, namun tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang ambigu tersebut.

Ino yang yang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun tak mampu hanya sanggup menatap sepasang mata biru pemuda yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Aku baru sadar, un. Kita memiliki sepasang mata biru yang jernih."

Lalu, pemuda itu terkekeh dan menjauh dari tubuh _kouhai_-nya. Rasa hangat menjalar di pipi Ino, berkumpul di satu titik, menciptakan rona merah samar.

"Jangan samakan mataku dengan mata Dei-_senpai_. Mata biru milikku lebih cerah dan menawan." Ino berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda itu dengan lidah terjulur, tanda mengejek.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi kakak kelasnya, Ino langsung menghilang dari hadapan Deidara. Kembali ke kelas dengan nafas terengah_. Ah, sial_. _Deidara memiliki sepasang mata biru yang indah_, batin Ino. Gadis itu yakin wajahnya masih memerah.

[ _**His Warm Hug**_ ]

.

Yamanaka Ino sering mengalami patah hati. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali. Saat masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama, Ino menyukai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu pindah ke luar kota saat mereka naik ke tingkat dua. Ino patah hati tanpa sempat menyampaikan perasaannya.

Masih di saat yang sama, Ino mulai _move on_ dari Sasuke. Melupakan bayang-bayang pemuda itu dari benaknya. Ino mulai mengikuti kegiatan ekstra melukis di sekolahnya. Dan di kegiatan yang tak begitu banyak anggotanya, Ino bertemu dengan Sai, pemuda yang sekilas mengingatkannya akan sosok Sasuke. Ino merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Sai, meski dia yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Gadis itu juga tak mempermasalahkan jawaban Sai yang seadanya terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar melukis yang ia lontarkan. Bagi Ino, Sai adalah replika Sasuke versi ramah.

Namun, gadis Yamanaka itu harus patah hati. Lagi. Sai memutuskan untuk ikut orangtuanya ke Perancis dan masuk ke sekolah khusus seni rupa terbaik di negara tersebut. Namun tak seperti Sasuke yang tak memberinya salam perpisahan, Sai menyempatkan diri untuk mnemui Ino dan memberinya sebuah kenang-kenangan berupa lukisan dirinya yang menyebabkan Ino menangis di tempat.

Kisah yang lain cukup Ino simpan sendiri.

Seperti siang yang terik itu, Yamanaka Ino memasang tampang lesu saat mengetahui Gaara, pemuda incarannya berpacaran dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Padahal aku lebih cantik kaaan? Aku lebih seksi kan? Dadaku juga besar, huhu hiks. Tapi Gaara tak melirikku sedikitpun. Huaaaaaa!" Ino menangis kencang. Bedaknya sedikit luntur karena lelehan air matanya sendiri.

"Diam, _pig_! Gaara itu bukan tipe pemuda yang cocok untukmu."

"Kau lebih cocok dengan Dei-_senpai_," imbuh Karin, berusaha menenangkan Ino yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Huhuhu, t-tapii.. Dei-_senpai_ hanya menganggapku sebagai _kouhai_-nya. Padahal aku seksi dan montok, mengapa aku tak bisa mendapat pacar? Apa aku gendut? Aku sudah diet ketat untuk memperoleh bentuk tubuh yang ideal hiks."

Sakura dan Karin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ino, kau ini frustasi atau ingin narsis?

.

.

"Matamu bengkak, un. Habis disengat tawon ya?" ejek Deidara saat berpapasan dengan Ino di _lab_ bahasa.

Ino mendelik tak senang, mengusap matanya yang bengkak karena kelamaan menangis.

"Pasti menangisi Gaara ya?" tebak Deidara dengan senyum licik, membuat Ino terkejut.

"D-Dei-_senpai_ kenapa tahu? Dei-_senpai_ pasti _stalker_ku, kan? Hah? Iya kan?" Ino membabi buta melayangkan pertanyaan tak penting yang membuat Deidara mendesah malas.

"Kemari." Deidara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino, disambut dengan tatapan _aquamarine_ yang penasaran.

_**Grep!**_

Tubuh mungil gadis Yamanaka itu tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh tegap milik Deidara. Ino tak bisa berkutik selama beberapa detik. Untung saja _lab_ bahasa kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kata ibuku, jika ada gadis yang menangis karena patah hati, maka sebaiknya beri dia pelukan," kata Deidara dengan nada aneh. Terdengar salah tingkah dan _awkward_.

Pelukan itu semakin erat. Deidara yang menyadari ada tekanan dari bagian tubuh Ino yang menonjol berusaha mati-matian agar sikapnya wajar.

"Dei-_senpai_, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ino, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Deidara.

"Hah? Apa, un?"

Ino melengos sebal. " Bukan apa-apa_, senpai_."

_Mungkin ia bisa melupakan sosok Gaara jika ia berada di dekat Deidara_, pikir Ino.

[ _**His Sweet Kiss**_ ]

.

"Aku melihatnya lhoooo," bisik Sakura jahil di telinga Ino, saat pelajaran belum dimulai.

"Melihat apa, _Forehead_? Melihat aura kecantikan yang menguar dari tubuhku ya?" balas Ino dengan GR.

Sakura menyikut perut Ino pelan."Katakan, _Pig_! Kau dan Deidara-_senpai_. Kalian jadian?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku melihat kalian berpelukan di _lab_ bahasa, hehe."

Ino menatap _horror _sahabat _pink_-nya."Sakura, kau.. _stalker_ sejatiku, eh?"

_Plokk!_ Gadis bermanik emerald tersebut memukul kepala Ino pelan, gemas."Seriuslah, _Pig_!"

"Kami tidak jadian, _Forehead_. Dei-_senpai_ hanya menghiburku."

Entah kenapa Ino bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang makin lama makin menyeramkan."Hiburan, eh? Menghibur dengan kontak fisik? Apa hanya sekedar pelukan, _pig_? Aku yakin Dei-_senpai_—"

"Tidak, _Forehead_. Dei-_senpai_ hanya memelukku. Itu saja. Enyahkan pikiran kotormu itu."

.

.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang kelas 3, kelas dimana Deidara berada. Di depan pintu, gadis pirang tersebut berpapasan dengan Pein, pemuda bertampang preman dengan banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya. Sejak masuk sekolah ini, Ino penasaran. Apa diperbolehkan memakai _piercing_ sebegitu banyaknya? Di wajah pula. Ino merinding membayangkan wajah mulusnya dipenuhi besi dan makin ketakutan jika kelak besi yang menyatu dengan kulitnya berkarat.

"Deidara sudah pulang," kata Pein singkat.

"E-eh?" Ino bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Aku sering melihatmu bersama Dei, jadi kurasa maksud kedatanganmu ke sini untuk mencarinya kan? Tak mungkin kau mencari Kisame," tambah Pein sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berwajah sangar yang sedang malas-malasan di pojok kelas.

Ino mengangguk canggung."A-ah, memang benar. Kalau begitu, aku permisi. _Jaa_."

Ino langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang kelas Deidara yang entah kenapa di benak Ino isi kelas tersebut dihuni berbagai macam makluk menyeramkan. _Hiih_.

.

.

Sore itu, Ino berinisiatif pergi ke rumah Deidara dengan sebuah bungkusan misterius di tangan. Gadis pirang itu tahu, Dei menyukai kejutan. Dia pernah menguping pembicaraan Pein-_senpai_ dan Sasori-_senpai_ mengenai sifat Deidara yang gemar akan kejutan.

"Ngapain ke rumahku, un? Tau alamat rumahku dari siapa? Tobi? Sasori?" cecar Deidara saat pemuda itu membukakan pintu depan dan mendapati gadis hiperaktif itu sedang berdiri dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangan.

"Dari Pein-_senpai_, aku bertanya padanya."

"Pein? Padahal banyak gadis yang takut berada di dekatnya. Kau berani juga, un. Ayo, masuk."

Ino mengikuti langkah Deidara dengan sedikit was-was. _Ah, ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke rumah teman lelaki._

"Ada perlu apa sampai niat ke rumahku, un?" tanya Deidara setiba mereka di ruang tamu.

Ino melihat sekeliling ruang itu dengan teliti. Rumah Deidara cukup besar, namun terasa sunyi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Dei-_senpai_. Tidak boleh ya?" ujar Ino dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat sedih.

Ekspresi wajah Ino yang cemberut dengan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah membuat kesan imut di mata Deidara. Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak seperti biasanya. _Ayolah, Dei_. _Kendalikan debaranmu_.

"Dimana keluarga _senpai_?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Heran rumah sebesar ini terasa sunyi.

"Ibuku tak sering berada di rumah. Beliau sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya, un. Jadi hanya ada aku dan seorang pembantu."

Ino mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Deidara.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino."Ayo, un. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Dengan ragu-ragu Ino menerima uluran tangan Deidara, membiarkan pemuda itu menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai hasil karya dengan bahan dasar tanah liat dan keramik.

"Aku tidak tahu Dei-_senpai_ suka seni," kata Ino sambil mengagumi setiap jengkal ruang berukuran sedang itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah, hanya sekedar hobi sih, un. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan sepi, haha."

Kemudian hening.

Ino baru sadar kalau Deidara masih menggenggam tangannya. Sensasi hangat yang dulu ia rasakan masih sama. Manik biru Ino bergerak gelisah saat pemuda itu memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapannya.

"Kau suka hasil karyaku, Ino-_chan_?" bisik Deidara.

_Psshhh!_

Wajah Ino memerah hebat mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali, dengan posisi yang sedikit, uh, intim.

Tangan besar Deidara bergerak menuju helaian poni pirang milik Ino yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Mata birumu memang indah, Ino-_chan_. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap sepasang mata biru milik Deidara yang tengah menatap dirinya. _Image_ kakak kelasnya yang mudah tersulut emosi dan menyebalkan mendadak sirna di mata Ino detik itu juga. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda normal maskulin yang.. err, seksi.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh mungilnya terdorong hingga ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding, masih dengan posisi Deidara mencengkeram pundaknya. Saking dekatnya, Ino bisa merasakan nafas hangat Deidara yang berhembus di wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Bibir Deidara.

Bukan bibir Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, atau siapapun itu.

Hanya Deidara.

Ino merasa kedua kakinya lemas saat merasakan lumatan lembut ia rasakan di bibir bawahnya. Deidara menciumnya dengan lembut dan tak tergesa. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Ino membalas ciuman Deidara dengan lebih agresif. Menahan desahan yang hampir keluar saat tangan pemuda itu meremas pinggangnya, menyalurkan emosi yang sejak lama ia pendam.

Ciuman itu mencapai batasnya saat kedua kepala pirang itu memisahkan diri dengan nafas terengah.

"Tak buruk untuk ciuman pertama," ujar Deidara sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena ulah tangan brutal Ino saat sesi berciuman tadi.

"Dei-_senpai_ mau membunuhku ya? Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas tahu!" Sifat _tsundere_ Ino mulai muncul.

Deidara tertawa mengejek."Oh ya? Tapi Ino-_chan_ membalas ciumanku, un?"

_Uuhhhhh_, Ino merutuk dalam hati.

Pemuda itu membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya dan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ino. Kau milikku sekarang."

Ino hanya mencubit pinggang Deidara sebagai respon."Oke, tapi setelah ini ajari aku membuat boneka dari tanah liat."

Deidara mengangguk. Mereka terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu kembali melumat bibir kekasih barunya.

"Ngh, ngomong-ngomong Dei-s_enpai_, aku bawa sebungkus kembang api kecil. Nanti kita nyalakan ya."

Deidara tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, namun dengan sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dan menuntut dari yang tadi.

.

.

..

The end

.

.

a/n : kekurangan asupan DeiIno, akhirnya mengasup diri sendiri(?). sebuah fict pelarian dari tugas uas yang bikin jenuh hiks. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan dada terbuka(?). Thanks for reading.


End file.
